


Little Grace

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Egg!fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean still doesn't exactly understand how angels mate or why he and Castiel now have an egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demira_watson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demira_watson).



> Written for demira_watson's Five Acts. She wanted kid!fic.

The way angles give birth is fascinating. Sam’s been studying it ever since Castiel confirmed that he was with child but Dean’s not been able to really concentrate. Every time he thinks about it his mind goes back to the time Castiel appeared, holding the glowing ball of light in his hands.

“This is our son.” He’d said solemnly and Dean had run his fingers reverently over the light which hardened, forming a protective shell that would house their baby for the next nine months. That light had been grace, grace which had broken away from Castiel and forged with the very essence of Dean, creating their child. Now the fledgling was growing strong within its egg and it was Dean’s job to protect it, to protect Cas.

It was odd to think that at one point Castiel had been a little egg, snuggled carefully in the protective shelter of his brothers and sisters until he hatched. Now there was only Dean and Castiel to nest with it, and Sam but Dean drew the line on them all sleeping together in one bed. They were an odd family but not that odd. Still, Castiel curled up with the egg in his lap on the sofa and Dean and Sam sat either side of him, Sam reading to the fledgling because it could hear and Dean singing to it – Zeppelin mostly and the egg glowed a little brighter when it heard their voices, the grace of Dean’s child swelling with love for its family.

Castiel didn’t leave now. He wouldn’t leave now. Everything else was abandoned to stay by the side of his mate and their child. Dean thought he’d never seen a prettier sight then Castiel curled up in the motel bed, the egg resting in his arms as he whispered to it the story of how he had met Dean, how he had fallen in love with Dean.

Dean liked to lay behind him, head resting on Castiel’s shoulder and listen to the story too. The way Castiel told it was always better.


End file.
